Machine vision techniques, such as simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM), augmented reality (AR), and virtual reality (VR), often rely on the identification of objects within the local environment of a device through the analysis of imagery of the local environment captured by the device. Three-Dimensional (3D) Time-of-Flight (ToF) cameras use an active illumination which is modulated in time to determine the distance of an object. The illumination received by the object falls off with the square of its distance from the light source. For this reason, objects closer to the camera appear much brighter than objects farther away from the camera.